


i'll know my name as it's called again

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, tiny bit of fluffy semi-angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a tiny thing that was inspired by harry and louis going to watch a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll know my name as it's called again

Harry's finger trail lightly across the skin of Louis' back. The tan expansion before him is so familiar. He can trace the freckles with his eyes closed, relying only on a picture in his head as his guide. He knows every inch of Louis by now, every single hidden space that Louis once kept to himself. 

There's a sigh from below him and he looks up to see Louis looking back at him, head turned at a possibly uncomfortable angle to catch his eye. "I can't sleep with you tickling me like that," he gripes, but there was no power behind it. Rather, his voice is filled with a soft sort of contentment. 

Harry can't help but smile, pressing his lips to the dip between Louis' shoulder blades before rolling away from him and back into his own side of the bed. Immediately Louis makes a disgruntled sound and the whole bed groans as he moves himself right back into Harry's space.

"That didn't mean leave me entirely." Now there's a slight bitterness in his tone and Harry can't stop himself from laughing. However, he allows Louis to wiggle his way into the circle of his arms, right where he fits best, and holds him tight. 

"I missed this."

He says it like a whisper. There's a secret in those words, even in this moment. There's a lot else he could be saying, but Louis knows, and he knows, and that's what matters. He doesn't have to say it all, because those three words are enough. 

"Me too," Louis agrees quietly, tilting his head up and kissing Harry's jaw softly. 

The tour won't last forever. These little day trips to football games, or nights spent in VIP bars; soon they'll pass and they'll be back to living separately, pretending none of this was ever happening to begin with. They both know how it has to be, how it is, but right now, Harry doesn't care. 

"Are you going to love me anyway?" Louis always asks, because he's always uncertain, and Harry always nods and kisses him like he can't actually breath without Louis' lips on his. 

"I'll love you even when you can't love me anymore," he'll always say, and Louis will return the kiss like he thinks Harry's made of sunshine and he wants to taste. 

They'll lie there in the hotel beds that will only know them for a night and they'll count the days until the last show, counts the nights that gives them, and they'll make up for the lost time and the time that they'll be losing long after.


End file.
